Abracadabra
by mimithenumberon
Summary: What if Grubbs comes across a ancient spell that turns out to be a time reversal enchantment which only affects Dervish's body? How will he deal with having an attractive punk for an uncle? And how will his new feelings be received? Tune in to find out! XD Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M, INCEST! I hope you guys like it and please leave a review if u can! XD


**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M, INCEST!, I don't specify Grubbs' age but this takes place before he challenges Lord Loss to the game of chess so he may be underage as well...**

**I started this fiction as a fluke and assumed it will be tops 4000 words or so and now look where we are. XD I have to say, i got very absorbed in this and i enjoyed writing it a lot! Well, i hope you like to read it just as much and if u can, please leave a review. Pretty please~ X3**

**Also, I do NOT own the Demonata or any of the characters!**

_**Abracadabra**_

Grubbs looked to his left. He looked to his right. Clear. There was no sign of his uncle. The way was unobstructed and he wasn't about to miss his opportunity. The young man moved as fast as he could, constantly expecting to run into Dervish or to be tapped on the shoulder or another such scenario. His destination? Dervish' bedroom.

The corridor seemed to stretch on forever and Grubbs was once more amazed at the sheer size of the mansion he now called his home. He thought he would never be able to think of another place as a home since Lord Loss killed his family and filled his childhood memories with dread and fear, but thanks to his controversial uncle he felt like the pieces if his life had been glues back together. He almost felt like a normal adolescent again.

But he wasn't normal. He was blessed and cursed with magic and the knowledge of what the world really looked like. Sometimes he wished he was never born with this ability and remained one of the blissfully ignorant. But that was wishful thinking and Grubbs was past feeling sorry for himself. He had been given a second chance and he intended to make Lord Loss and every other hellish demon out there pay for all the suffering they unleashed.

But he had other things on his mind at that moment. The demons would have to wait. It wasn't like he could teleport to their place and start slashing them away. No way in hell he was strong enough yet to take the likes of Artery, forget about Lord Loss. And Dervish made sure to remind him of this...

It all happened two days ago on a rather sunny evening. The trees around the mansion were fighting to retain their green garments but each one of their leaves began to change to fiery colours. It almost made the forest look like it was ablaze and during this evening, with the sunset behind it, it was really a sight to behold. Even Dervish came out of his office on this pristine occasion to admire the view.

Grubbs was sitting at the kitchen table, mesmerized by the sight outside the window, when his uncle stepped into the room. He was so absorbed by the almost hypnotic mix of colours he didn't even hear the opening door or the approaching steps.

'That's quite the sight.' Grubbs was ashamed to say he must have jumped around ten feet in the air in his attempt to spin around and face the unexpected intruder. Dervish watched him with an amused expression, just on the verge of bursting into laughter.

'Dervish! What are you doing here?' Grubbs' heart was drumming up a concert against his ribcage.

'This _IS_ my house too you know…' Dervish moved to the kitchen counter with an easy smile playing on his lips. He occupied his hands with making some tea.

'I know that, but you hardly ever come out of your office. Except when you're hungry.' Grubbs moved back to his seat, his pulse slowly returning to normal. Dervish didn't pause in his movements, bringing out two cups, adding the tea bags and the steaming water.

'That's not true. I also come out when I go to sleep.' Grubbs rolled his eyes. Dervish serious? Are you out of your mind?! 'Sugar?' Grubbs nodded and his uncle added the sweetener, after which he offered the cup to his nephew.

'So you felt like coming out of your burrow for a cup of tea?' The youth's eyebrow was raised in a taunting manner and Dervish's grin stretched wider. It was good to see that Grubbs at least inherited his witty charm…No offense to his brother but he had never been one for appreciating a good joke.

'Is it so very hard to believe I wanted to spent some more time with my favourite freeloader? Not to mention the view is quite nice.' Dervish took a sip out of his ceramic cup, his eyes straying to the last of the sun rays quickly fading into dusk.

'I'm not a freeloader…' Grubbs mumbled under his breath and Dervish tactfully ignored it. They sat in silence for a few minutes, content to feel the last of the warm rays licking at their skin. When they vanished below the horizon Dervish sat up and flipped on the lights. Grubbs expected his uncle to leave at that point, back to his office where he would stay until the next morning, and was openly surprised when Dervish returned to his seat.

'What?' The older man was intelligent enough to know the answer to his own question but how could he say no to an opportunity in which he could put his nephew up against the wall. Anything to make life more entertaining.

'Nothing. I'm just surprised you're still here.'

'Bad surprise?' Dervish wasn't looking at Grubbs, making it seem like the answer was of no importance to him. Not true. He was aware of his many flaws as an uncle, notably his continuous absence. He cared for Grubbs, truly did, but he made a vow a long time ago that family would forever come second to his work. Weather that was the right decision or not depended on one's individual perspective. On one hand, he was doing the best he could to keep the blissfully ignorant world safe. On the other hand, he was neglecting his only family left.

'No!' Grubbs answered a bit more eagerly and loudly than intended. He met Dervish's slightly wide eyes and smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. The truth of the matter was that he was always on the market to spend more quality time with his idol. Because that's what Dervish had become for him in the relatively short amount of time they spent together. 'I mean it's not bad… More like horrible.'

'Nice save.' Dervish felt a weight lift off of his shoulders. He was amazed at how heavy it had been…

'Can I ask you something?' Dervish nodded his agreement. 'What do you even do all day long in that cooped up place?' He meant the office of course. Dervish regarded the youth for a second, his tea getting cold in front of him.

'I research and study. Demons mostly but also magic spells and history. I keep in touch with some of my old friends so I know as much as I can about the interactions between the two worlds. And if my knowledge is needed I'm always free to give it.' Dervish tried not to let the idolising, admiring flames in Grubbs' eyes get to him but it was hard. However, his face remained cool and detached. He still had a reputation to keep…

'That sounds…kind of boring.' Dervish was once more thrown aback by Grubbs unexpected answer. 'It just sounds like an office job, you know? You answer calls and keep your nose in books. What about having fun?' A short silence followed, each one lost in their own thoughts for a moment, before Dervish jumped to defend himself.

'It is not boring. Magic allows you to do things you can't even imagine. Actually imagination is your limit. The more you learn about it the more you realize you know very little. It can't be explained into words. That feeling of being able to do anything…It's intoxicating.'

'Sounds to me like you're on drugs.' Dervish and Grubbs locked eyes. The younger grinning the other trying to stifle his pointless irritation.

'Sounds to me like you don't know what you're talking about. Can you even conjure a spell?' This pleasant get-together was quickly getting heated up. What started as an intriguing insight into the mysterious life of Dervish quickly turning into the basis of a confrontation. Especially since the Grady family had a reputation when it came to being stubborn. Grubbs and Dervish were the cream of the crop in that respect.

'I can if I want to, but I don't want to.' Grubbs was no longer smiling and his eyes were narrowed. An expression perfectly mirrored by his uncle.

'Really? I certainly believe that, and if I had wheels I'd be a wagon.'

'You don't even know what you're talking about.' Both jumped to their feet, Dervish's chair knocked back to the floor with a loud bang.

'I could say the same to you. You had one encounter with Lord Loss and you barely escaped out of that one alive. What exactly do you think will happen when you come face to face with the guy who you claim you want to kill? You think he'll just fall down at the sound of your empty bravado. Well I have news for you Grubbs. Life isn't that simple. You have to work to keep what you care for safe. You have to make sacrifices.' Dervish abruptly fell silent. Grubbs was looking at him with a horrified, almost betrayed expression. Too late did Dervish realize he went too far. Grubbs was a boy who had been forcefully catapulted into a world straight out of a horror book and here he was blaming him for being incapable to do more. He was picking at the barely scarring wounds with his sharp words and Grubbs looked completely vulnerable.

Dervish' posture softened and he tried to say he was sorry but he could see the damage was already done. He was normally a very level-headed guy but something had set him off. Something stupid, which he couldn't even name, made him behave like a complete jerk. Not wishing to do anymore harm, Dervish simply spun around and walked away, leaving Grubbs on his own. They hadn't talked since then…

* * *

Now, two days later, Grubbs was on a mission to prove his uncle wrong. His stubborn nature got the better of him and Dervish's words continued to nag at him until he put together a plan.

'_Can't conjure a spell? Oh yeah? We'll see.'_

It wasn't like he was harbouring a grudge for his uncle. In all honesty, as soon as Grubbs took a moment to reflect on Dervish's words he quickly realized his uncle said nothing but the truth. It hurt, but it didn't change the fact that it was the truth and Grubbs was well aware of it. Not to mention he had seen the regretful and apologetic way Dervish had looked at him. He knew his uncle hadn't intended to hurt him. But, he still had his pride. Grubbs was not about to let this slide. He had every intention of showing Dervish that if he put his mind to it he was every bit as capable of using magic as he was. And he didn't have to be cooped up in a tiny office to do it...

Grubbs knew Dervish kept his best, most favourite books in the office but he also remembered his uncle's warning as regards to anyone entering that place without his approval. He knew Dervish well enough, and was fully aware of his morbid sense of humour, to not test that warning. Which is why he was heading for the bedroom. Grubbs also knew his uncle sometimes took one of those books with him to bed, probably to do some light reading before drifting off to sleep. Most of the time he returned the leather bound pages back to their shelves the next morning but sometimes he forgot one of them. Or left it there on purpose. One could never tell with Dervish…

Before Grubbs knew it, he was standing in front of the bedroom door. He prayed the room wouldn't be hexed or laced with bubby traps like the office. But surely, if that was the case his uncle would have told him. Right?... Only one way to find out.

Slowly, haunted by paranoia, Grubbs pushed the door open. It swung inwardly with a very faint creek, the hinges practically crying for a fresh coating of oil. He stuck his head in, half expecting to bump foreheads with his uncle, and finally allowed himself to breathe evenly. He was in and there was still no sign of Dervish. He scanned the premises with a keen eye and immediately spotted a large, heavy looking book sitting on the bed stand, open at a random page. It looked like something straight out of a medieval scenario, with thick brown leather covers and yellowing pages, some even burned at the edges.

'_Jackpot.'_

Tiptoeing all the while, Grubbs grabbed the book and with it under his arm exited the room, gently closing the door behind him. He didn't look back once.

* * *

Grubbs placed the book down, stopping for the first time since he put his whole plan into motion. He was pretty deep in the forest, using the shrubbery and towering trees as subterfuge. He frequented the woods a lot, ever since he and Billy began hunting for the treasure, and now he was capable of moving freely through it without getting lost. From his chosen spot he could see the top floor of the mansion, and with it Dervish's office. He glanced in the direction and was pleased to see a faint light shimmering through the window. Pleased, he redirected his attention to the fragile pages.

He was almost afraid to touch it. What if it crumbled under his fingertips? How was he going to explain THAT? With his heart in his mouth, Grubbs began to very gently flick through the reading material. His eyes ran over the tiny black writing, skimming through the incantations. He needed something impressive. Something that Dervish would never see coming and would earn his respect. His finger was just about to turn the page when he froze. Something caught his eye.

The words made no sense to him since they were written in some foreign language but Grubbs felt a pull to it. He couldn't explain it. He just knew this was the spell. It was short, just a cluster of words which to him looked like gibberish, but he was already hooked. He hoped it wouldn't be some seismic calamity. He wouldn't be able to explain that to Dervish either…

'_Here goes nothing.'_

Pushing his doubts aside, Grubbs began to speak in what he hoped was a commanding tone. The forest went deadly silent. The wind stopped blowing. The leaves stopped rustling. The only sound to be heard was that of Grubbs voice, picking up volume with each uttered word. He could feel energy alighting his entire nervous system, rushing through his veins like it was hot blood, and leaving him as he spoke. And then…

And then he was done. Grubbs waited for a few seconds, looking around him expectantly, but nothing had changed. The wind and the leaves resumed their interrupted conversations and Grubbs creased his brow in confusion. Had he said it wrong? Just to make sure, Grubbs repeated the entire thing arriving to the same disappointing conclusion. Nothing? Not even a little hint of something magic like?... Dervish's words echoed in his ear again and Grubbs felt his spirit sink like a rock to the bottom of a murky lake.

'_Damn….'_

Now he was going to have to face his uncle knowing just how unprepared he really was should he run into a demon. He considered asking Dervish for tutoring but the thought of admitting his mistake was in direct violation with his stubborn nature. Grubbs hugged himself, only then realizing the sun had set. He was wearing only a t-shirt and it was autumn. The cold wind made sure to take advantage of his ignorance and whip at him with frozen lashes.

Since he didn't want to be gloomy and sick on top of that, Grubbs picked himself up, dusted himself, made sure to remember the book and began to make way for his home. The office window was still glowing, the yellow giving it a buttery appearance, and Grubbs was at least grateful for that. He still had to return the collection of spells back to the bedroom after all and it would do no good to be discovered now.

For the second time that day, Grubbs found himself tiptoeing and sneaking about the winding corridors until he reached his destination, this time exiting the room empty handed. Well at least he didn't have to constantly look over his shoulder, afraid to run into Dervish anymore. Grubbs tried to push his failure down but it kept resurfacing accompanied by a wave of anxiety. Questions began to buzz inside his skull like bees trapped in a jar and he couldn't stifle them at all. Was he really that helpless? Was Lord Loss going to kill him too, just as he did with his family? Was he going to let someone else he cared for down? And the only answer he could find to fit them all was yes, yes and yes. It certainly did nothing to lift up his spirits….

Grubbs glanced around him and was surprised to discover he was standing right outside Dervish's office. He must have instinctively sought out the one person who understood what he was going through and who had managed to rehabilitate the state of his mind for some much needed comfort. Grubbs remembered when he first come to live with Dervish and he used to wake up screaming in the middle of the night, plagued by the vividly macabre memory of his family's death. Dervish would always be there in an instant, holding him and telling him he was safe. His uncle's efforts and presence were the only reasons Grubbs was able to breathe in the fresh air and feel the sunlight on his skin. Had he not rescued Grubbs form that nuthouse he would have still been trying to convince the nurses and doctors that he wasn't insane and that Lord Loss was in fact very much real.

Grubbs knocked on the wood shyly, dreading the encounter. What if Dervish was still angry?... When no reply come from inside his dread intensified. He knocked again. Nothing. Grubbs began to wonder if maybe he was wrong and Dervish wasn't even there, but a second later he heard the sound of steps and the dread returned in abundance. Dervish was there and Grubbs knew he heard him…so why didn't he reply? Surely his uncle wasn't that petty, that he would initiate a vow of silence between them.

'Dervish?...Are you there?' Grubbs began to move his weight from foot to foot, beginning to doubt his own reasoning. He continued to look hopefully at the wooden barrier, as if hoping to suddenly discover he had x-ray vision, but there was no further confirmation of life. He got the hint. Dervish didn't want to be disturbed, or he simply didn't want to talk to him.

'Alright…Sorry for disturbing you.' He made to leave, his head hung down and his disappointment quickly turning to irritation. He admitted he hadn't behaved in the best way during their last discussion but Dervish was still the adult. Would it kill him to act like it for once in his life?

'Wait… ' Grubbs froze in mid-step. His finely tuned ears picked up on the sound of the doorknob turning. 'Come in.'

Grubbs was a bit thrown back by the strangeness of the situation. Why did his uncle sound so reluctant? And why did he barely crack the door open, rather than swing it the whole way? The teen steeled himself and did the work himself, only to be petrified by the sight which greeted his unbelieving eyes.

Dervish was nowhere to be seen. Instead, standing awkwardly with his back against the far wall, was a man roughly in his twenties with spiky purple hair and a punkish outfit. Black leather jacket with thorn jeans and a flaming skull design with snakes coming out of its eye sockets painted across the black t-shirt. Grubbs stared, because he could do little else, open mouthed at the stranger.

'Wh-Who are you?...' The punk looked like he was on the brink of a mental breakdown. His expression was calm but hit eyes gave him away. Just behind the mirroring surface was a storm waiting to unleash.

'Come on! Don't tell me you don't recognise your own uncle?' That voice was unmistakable. Grubbs though his eyes couldn't open any wider but he was proven wrong.

'D-Dervish?...'

'No! It's the tooth fairy! Of course it's me!' Grubbs gawked at his supposed uncle as he paced in agitated circles, the chains around his neck swaying with his furious steps.

'How?...' Dervish paused his speed walking to glance at his rooted nephew. He didn't answer because he didn't know the answer. No doubt it was the work of magic but to make this sort of change in the real world would require an enormous amount of power. Something even he wasn't capable of. Dervish feared there was some mage out there with this fantastic potential who clearly knew him since he was targeted. This sort of spell didn't strike at random…He was chosen deliberately. But it wasn't that which was the most troubling part, but Dervish's lack of knowledge. Was this mystery mage good or bad? Had they met before? And if so, why had Dervish missed sensing this ridiculous amount of strength? All very unsettling questions which he could not answer.

'I don't know. It's the work of magic but that's all I can tell you with absolute certainty. Strong magic.' Dervish was back to his pacing and Grubbs managed to calm himself a little. He stepped inside to occupy the desk chair left vacant. He fell into it, quite literally, his already shaky legs giving way entirely. Grubbs had a feeling. A feeling which told him this entire mess was his fault. The gibberish language flashed across his mind and he swallowed heavily. Surely not…

'Have you…Do you know the spell which did this?'

'Yes. I have a book imported from Romania about it. It's in my bedroom right now since, ironically enough, I was reading about it last night.' Dervish wasn't looking at Grubbs and therefore missed the ghostly paleness which took over him.

'What is this spell exactly?...' If Dervish noticed the panic in Grubbs voice he didn't comment on it. He didn't even pause his relentless movements.

'It's a reversal of time. Something that shouldn't be possible except with inanimate objects but once in a blue moon some powerful magician is capable of turning back time on living creatures also. But we're talking seriously powerful magic here. I can't even attempt it!'

'Is it…' Grubbs choked up but Dervish picked up his trail of thought.

'Irreversible? Sadly no. The length of time I get to be young again depends on the wish, willpower or strength of the caster. Nobody was ever able to keep it for more than one month. And it resulted in the caster's death.' A bird could have perched on top of Grubbs, he was resembling a human statue to that extent. Dervish continued to talk, saying aloud his thoughts, questions and doubts, unaware that he was talking to himself. Grubbs had a heap of trouble weighting above his head and he was trying to think of the best way to inform his uncle that he was the caster in question.

'Are you okay?' Grubbs fell back to earth with a start. Dervish was looking at him with a worried expression, at long last noting the sickly state of the redhead. 'You look more shaken up than I do. What's wrong?' Dervish moved to stand beside the mute youth.

'I'm so sorry Dervish…I didn't mean for this! I just…I only wanted to-'

'Hey, hey. Shhhh. Calm down.' Grubbs began to almost hyperventilate and Dervish spotted tears building at the corners of his eyes. He remembered the many nights in which he used to hold Grubbs in his arms until the nightmares hunting him would let go and he began tracing soothing circles across the bent boy's back. He could practically feel the tension slowly leaving Grubbs. 'Now let's try that again. What are you sorry about?' Grubbs glanced up at him with naked panic and Dervish feared he would suffer a second nervous breakdown.

'Please don't be angry.' A small, pleading whisper.

'I won't. Hey, you know you can tell me anything right? Come on. Spit it out.' Dervish smiled in his easy, charming and reassuring way. He moved to crouch in front of Grubbs, his hands resting on his knees. The younger of the two inhaled a steadying breath before launching into his tale. Dervish waited and listened patiently and attentively, his eyes twitching here and there to show that he was indeed affected in some way by the almost fantastic tale. Grubbs confessed going into the bedroom and borrowing the Romanian book and reading the spell. He described the sudden silence and the rush of energy leaving his body as he spoke the foreign words and his disappointment when nothing seemed to happen, ending with him returning the spell book and seeking Dervish's council.

'I didn't mean for this to happen. I just wanted to prove that I'm strong enough….I'm so sorry.' Grubbs bit his lower lips, steadying himself for the harsh words he was sure to receive. Maybe Dervish would throw him out. He wouldn't have a place to go to anymore…Grubbs felt a frozen grip grasp his heart and squish the life out of it with the same ease as a child tearing the wings off a butterfly.

'You are responsible for this?' Dervish's eyes were glued to Grubbs, piercing them with their keen observation. Shakily the responsible culprit nodded. Suddenly, Dervish jumped to his feet with a wide grin stretched on his lips. There wasn't so much as a trace of anger across his face and Grubbs was shocked to say the least. His fear ceased abruptly and instantly to be replaced by a 'huh?' state of mind.

'You're not angry?' Even his voice sounded more like his own. More in control and more powerful.

'No! Think about it. I get to be 25 again and I don't have to worry it's the work of an enemy mage that I don't know about. That sounds like good news to me.' Dervish resolved to deal with the impossibility of the situation later. He didn't doubt Grubbs words, but how was it possible for Grubbs, someone who hadn't practiced magic at all, to successfully summon a spell of this magnitude with a simple loss of energy? There were too many questionable variables…

'You're not angry?' Grubbs knew he was repeating himself like a broken record but he still couldn't believe his ears. Dervish moved to crouch before Grubbs again, his easy smile stretched across his lips.

'No. I'm not. I'm proud of you.' Grubbs' question was evident across his face. For what? 'For standing up for yourself. And for proving me wrong. But in the future ask first before you take something…This could have turned out really ugly.' Grubbs felt the prickle of tears again and he struggled to keep them from falling. His arms were locked around Dervish's neck before either realized what was going on. It wasn't very 'manly' of him but at that moment Grubbs really couldn't give a rat's ass.

Dervish recovered from his initial shock and he returned the hug, aware of how much Grubbs needed it. He wasn't the best of uncles but he hoped to be the most understanding. He wasn't naïve enough to think Grubbs was an angel. He remembered his own youth and the heaps of troubles he got into. Back then, his family always reacted with condescendence and shaking heads and he vowed never to do as them. Every time his father said no, it made him strive to make more trouble. And now, when he was older and wiser, he realized that he had really only seeked approval and appreciation. A pat on the back. Acceptance.

'I have one question though.' Grubbs released his uncle, moving back a few steps to give Dervish some room. 'When you worked your magic, did you think of any period of time?'

'Time?' Dervish ran his hand through his hair, enjoying the feel of it. If there was one thing he hated about getting old it was going bald.

'Yes. Any irrelevant periods of time that entered your thoughts as you were speaking?' Grubbs cast his mind back, trying to remember what was going through his head with all the paranoia, excitement and general fear. It wasn't easy…

'A week. I was thinking about a week but I'm not sure why.'

'That doesn't matter.' Dervish grinned widely enough to make the Cheshire Cat proud. 'I get to be young again for one week.'

* * *

Grubbs was sort of getting used to seeing the twenty-five year old version of his uncle prancing around. It was still a little weird, especially since Dervish had been a punk, but he found the young Dervish's company a hell of a lot more pleasant. For one, he barely spent any time in the office. Grubbs woke up the next day to find him at the kitchen counter preparing breakfast and after that Dervish spent the rest of the day with Grubbs watching TV, talking and playing cards. Stupid things that ended up being unexpectedly fun.

They had been closer those past couple of days than entire bunches of previous weeks. Dervish was a surprisingly easy person to talk to and Grubbs couldn't help thinking of him as an older brother more than an uncle when he looked like he currently did. A brother who understood him much better than his sister ever had or Billy. Billy was a great friend but Grubbs couldn't talk to him as he could to Dervish. It wasn't even an option.

But there was something else to consider… Grubbs also found himself looking at Dervish in a new way. His eyes would strain and open wide when he saw the purple spikes and whenever Dervish left the room he would follow him like a dog would his master, afraid he would not come back. And what's more, he acted differently in Dervish's presence. He felt his insides tighten as if knotted together and his skin would prickle. The temperature rose and more than once he wondered if he had a fever. His breathing became shallow and laboured, like there was suddenly less oxygen in the room.

When they were close, like sitting beside each other on the couch to watch a movie, Grubbs couldn't concentrate on anything. He inhaled Dervish's scent surprised at how uniquely him it was and how he hadn't noticed before. The slightest accidental bump of their shoulders or a clasp across his back from Dervish made him jump. He wasn't ignorant. Grubbs knew exactly what he wanted from his uncle and what all those changes represented. But it was wrong. They were family, and men, and there was the age difference, reduced but still a major difference. Grubbs knew there was no way he could ever voice those controversial wishes, especially to Dervish. The outcome would be disastrous and Dervish would despise, hate and be repulsed by him.

No. He hoped those feelings were a passing phase and they would eventually stop plaguing his dreams. He would simply have to keep silent until then…

* * *

Dervish listened patiently for the sound of approaching footsteps. Grubb's footsteps. He smirked when his ears picked up on the very hesitant and faint sound. He could practically see Grubbs approaching the bedroom with an expression that would better fit a convict approaching his own execution. No doubt his nephew thought he was in some sort of trouble. In a way, he was not wrong.

Dervish wasn't blind. His observation skills were actually much more trained than most and even if he would have walked around with his eyes closed all day long he would have still noticed the way Grubbs looked at him or heard the way his breathing sped up. Grubbs couldn't be more obvious in his desire if he tried. Well maybe if he shouted at the top of his lungs but Dervish didn't think the youngster was going to go that far. It would be entertaining to watch though…

He concentrated his auditory muscles and managed to hear the doorknob turn. He ran his hand through his drenched hair, shaking some of the droplets out of it. With one quick movement he turned off the tap and reached for the towel, quickly cooling water cascading down his naked body. He glanced at himself in the bathroom mirror and grinned wider. It was damn good to be young again.

His usually spiky hair hung around his face, framing it. He had a lean built, not quite muscular but not skinny either. He looked athletic and fast. He still had a silver chain around his neck, something he kept from his younger days as a last reminder of his precarious living, and numerous ear piercings. He missed the nose ring but he remembered removing it just short of turning twenty-five. He once had a dream that a demon would reach for the hoop and yank his whole nose off. He removed it the very next day. All in all, he was quite the looker.

But the change was not merely outwards. Dervish felt every part of him working with renewed efficiency and places that sometimes creaked with the inevitable pains of old age ran as smoothly as a new motor. And his hormones….Holy crap, did he feel them rushing through him! It was like his adrenaline never ceased to pump and his most basic animal instincts were on constant alert. Fight or flight. Or fuck. The last one was really the most nagging…He'd forgotten how it was to have such an active libido.

Grubbs ignited that primal hunger inside him and he was so famished. But he would have never acted on those cravings or god forbid, forced himself on him. Had he not been given the green light by Grubb himself he would have taken those emotions with him to the grave. The various indiscretions of their getting together obviously crossed his mind but didn't bother him much. He deducted from an early age that morality was something highly subjective.

He winked at his own reflection before turning his back on the mirror.

* * *

Grubbs had a moment to look around the bedroom. The last, and first, time he had been there was laced with paranoia and hurry and the wish to get the book and get out. He didn't actually pause to glance around. The walls were a deep purple colour, probably a reminder for Dervish of his younger years, and they were stacked with shelves which were in their own turn stacked with books. Grubbs hadn't seen that many books in one place except in a library… But there were more, less common additions to the walls. Namely weapons. Swords and knives were carefully hung up as well as a few axes. Clearly Dervish favoured sharp edges. There was no carped across the heated floor. Instead it was coated in wood to match the numerous shelves. The bed was king-size which to Grubbs seemed a bit strange since Dervish barely spent any time there. He certainly never brought anyone home with him…Not to the extent of Grubb's knowledge anyway. The sheets were a matching purple with black spirals dancing across them. He had to admit, the room was simple yet elegant. It looked stylish.

Grubbs began to read the titles inscribed across the cores of some of the books stalked on the wooden supports, his back turned to the door leading to the adjacent bathroom. He decided to occupy his wayward thoughts with a distracting activity, because the suspense was killing him. All Dervish had told him was to come to his room that evening because they needed to talk. About what? Grubbs couldn't shake the feeling that he was in some sort of deep trouble and all his senses were yelling at him to run. Fast.

What's more, why did Dervish want to talk to him then and there? During the evening in his bedroom. It raised a few more questions…Grubbs tried, and failed, not to imagine lying across that comfortable looking bed with a particular punk on top of him. He shook his head violently, half hoping he could physically throw those figments of highly active imagination out of his head.

'Thinking of doing some more light reading?' Grubbs spun in a 180 arc to face the speaker. He felt like he had done something wrong and he was being caught in the act. But the sight that greeted him made his earlier thoughts seem quite quaint. Grubb's mouth actually fell open though no words came out.

The most noticeable thing about Dervish was his state of dress, or rather, his state of undress. Dervish was wearing only a light blue towel, wrapped around his waist, barely reaching past his thighs and his silver chain hung around his neck. Rivets of water trailed down his frame, drawing Grubbs eyes with them all the way along the agile muscles. Grubbs missed seeing the triumphant grin or the mischievous glint on Dervish's face. Like a fish in a net he was caught.

Dervish began to approach Grubbs and the movement jolt started the redhead. In a flash the frozen expression gave way to pure panic and he quickly began to edge away towards the door. His plan was simple. Get the hell out of there!

'Dervish! Wh-What are you doing?!' Dervish followed Grubbs with his easy eyes and smile, easily deducing the escape plan.

'What do you mean? I simply wanted to talk with you.'

'Looking like that?!' Grubbs was three steps away from the door, and his freedom. Bud did he really want to go?...No! He was NOT going to entertain such thoughts. Under no circumstances could Dervish know how much seeing him nearly naked affected him.

'I just stepped out of the shower. Is it bothering you?' Dervish put on an expression of mock confusion. He never denied his sadistic side and seeing Grubbs panic and struggle to speak coherently was damn entertaining.

'No!...I mean yes! I just remembered I have something really important to do and I should get going!' Grubbs was a step away and he turned to make a bolt for it. That was his fatal mistake. Most obvious rule, 'Never ever turn your back on the enemy.' Grubbs was fast but Dervish was faster and with one powerful movement he pressed the door shut again, his frame pressed nearly up against Grubbs' back. Like a tornado Grubbs spun around, pressing his back into the door, as if hoping to somehow filter through it. They were really close and thanks to Grubbs spectacular growth spurt, they were a few inches from being eye to eye.

'Not so fast. We still need to…talk.' Of course when Dervish was saying 'talk' he wasn't exactly referring to verbal words. His thoughts were a bit racier and more adventurous.

'About what?...' Grubbs was unable to move his eyes from Dervish's lips and it took an almost superhuman effort to resist closing that oh so short distance. As if to taunt him further, Dervish licked his own bottom lip with a quick swipe of his tongue. He didn't miss the way Grubbs swallowed dryly or the way his irises darkened ten shades.

'This.' Without further ado, Dervish launched into the intended conversation and captured Grubb's lips. And Grubbs returned the back-talk with vigour. Dervish had naively expected for the other to be a little more surprised and overwhelmed and instead he was the one surprised when he found Grubbs giving back as good as he was getting. The older man smirked, truly amused, into the kiss and turned up the volume a notch.

In his younger days he certainly got around, and he knew exactly how to make another man cry and beg. He clasped Grubbs' thighs and pulled them up so that the redhead was forced to cross his legs around Dervish' waist for support. With quick movements Dervish discarded Grubbs' troublesome shirt and threw it over his shoulder god knew where. The trousers were next and Grubbs arched when he felt Dervish's hand begin to work on the zip. His head hit the wood and pain shot through his skull but it was quickly forgotten when Dervish enclosed his thin lips around the freshly exposed neck skin, adding just the perfect amount of teeth to the mix of stinging pleasure.

Dervish began to move away from the support of the door, leading them both towards the awaiting bed. Once at the edge he practically threw the other across the sheets, making them bounce around their new companion, before he crawled on top. Grubbs fell into his role with unexpected ease and easily spread his body to make room for Dervish. The later grinned wickedly, possibilities flooding his mind, before capturing the all too welcoming lips once more.

His towel was somewhere in the discarded heap on the floor, lost in the process of getting Grubbs to the bed. His lithe fingers danced down the quivering body, lighting fires of lust with each one of their strokes lower, lower and lower still until they reached their final destination. Grubbs arched into the touch, seeking the delicious friction and Dervish gave it to him. The silent room was soon filled with Grubbs' moans of pleasure, all the while increasing in volume and under Dervish's observant supervision.

It didn't take a genius to realize this was Grubbs' first time from the way his body reacted so sensitively to every touch and Dervish was the best of the best. Grubbs' gasped when he felt the cool silver chain fall across his torso and then moaned when Dervish's lips began to paint a constellation of marks across his skin. In his wildest dreams he wouldn't have imagined it would feel that good…

Dervish removed his hand but Grubbs was too powerless under the onslaught of licks and strokes to notice. It was like his mind was going on overload, bombarded from all sides by unprecedented sensations. He wasn't completely ignorant in the field though. While this was indeed his first time, it didn't meant he was unaware about what would come next and when he felt something probing at his entrance he automatically relaxed his muscles and accepted the intrusion. Dervish had already coated his finger with oil while Grubbs was distracted and he was free to push in knuckle-deep without fear of tearing up the fragile muscle wall.

Despite his wish to relax Grubbs tensed up and clamped down on the digit until he felt Dervish kiss him in a reassuring way. He waited patiently for the adolescent to get accustomed to the alien sensation and continued only when he received Grubbs' green light in the form of a very shaky nod. Dervish's experience paid off and came through when he managed to find Grubb's bundle of magic nerves in record time and filling the room with the loudest moans yet.

When he deemed the preparations complete, Dervish removed his fingers but didn't give Grubbs time to whine. He was inside the incinerating heat before a sound could escape the gasping lips. Dervish's vision became clouded by a curtain of purple strands which continued to sway with the movements of his fast pace. He knew Grubbs well enough to understand he was one of those guys who lived for the thrill, for the speed, and taking it slow was not an option. Judging from the way he clawed at his shoulders and yelled his name and bucked his hips Dervish deducted he was, as always, correct.

After that it was a breeze to reach the craved high, the peak of the pleasure, and Grubbs was the first to fall. He was new to all this and was shocked to find how powerful the wave of pleasure was. He felt like he was drowning and gasping for air while making low noises of pleasure, Dervish still thrusting inside him seeking his own demise. Grubbs was left boneless after that exertion but he managed to roll over and make room for Dervish when he fell, equally spent, heaving for air.

Grubbs had to blink tens of hundreds of time before he managed to come to terms with what had just happened. It didn't seem possible and yet it was. By the time he found his voice again Dervish had already recuperated and was spreading the purple sheets over their quickly cooling bodies. Wouldn't want to catch a cold now…

Their eyes met and Dervish grinned in that intoxicating, contagious way of his. What was really there to talk about? They both knew the risks before they engaged in the interaction so truly things had simply gone according to plan.

And if they had something to say, there was always tomorrow.

* * *

'Good morning.' Grubbs looked up from his seat at Dervish. His hair was back in its spiky fashion and, in all honesty, Grubbs was getting used to it that way. He smiled cheerily as way of greeting. 'What're you doing?' Grubbs glanced at his bowl of cornflake before raising an eyebrow at Dervish. Since when did he ask stupid questions with obvious answers?

'Isn't it obvious? I'm eating breakfast.' Dervish rolled his eyes in such a display of youth Grubbs nearly forgot he was actually a man in his forties.

'I think somehow I managed to figure that out but thank you for the confirmation. What I meant to say was, why are you up already?' Dervish took his usual seat having already poured himself a cup of coffee.

'Meaning? Shouldn't you be happy I'm not lazy and sleeping my youth away?' Grubbs grinned cockily before munching on another spoonful of cereal.

'Well, well, well. Look who found his voice. Big words for someone who seemed incapable of saying more than 'Dervish' and 'more' and 'please don't stop' a few hours ago.' Grubbs choked on his milk and spit it out in a very boyish display of bad manners. He felt his face burning up and he didn't need a mirror to know his complexion matched his fiery hair. It was Dervish's time to sport the cocky grin and he most certainly did. Like a pro...

'You…That's not….I didn't….' Dervish ended up bursting into a full wave of laughter while Grubbs became more and more flustered. 'Oh shut up already!' He flung the spoon at Dervish to prove his point but, to his great disappointment, it was dodged.

'Alright, alright. No need to get violent. I liked you better when you were so submissive.' Grubbs made to throw the bowl as well and Dervish quickly raised his hands in defeat, pacifying the fired up teen. 'Sorry, sorry. Couldn't resist. But my question still stands. Are you feeling alright after last night?' Dervish's visage assumed the guise of worry in a flash, throwing Grubbs off and making him forget all about his irritation.

'I feel a bit stiff but I'm fine.' That morning Grubbs woke up before his uncle and he had to pinch himself just to verify that it wasn't a dream. The man slumbering beside him, with his arm wrapped protectively around his waist was not a fictitious character. He successfully slipped out without making much noise and came to the kitchen where he waited for the other to join him.

'That's good to hear.' Dervish was not all that surprised. Grubbs was young after all which meant he sprung back quite quickly but at the same time it had also been his first time. He shrugged and took another sip from his drink. His eyes darted to the window and stopped there. 'That's really something…' Grubbs followed his line of vision and paused in his eating as well.

'Yeah…'

The sun was just rising and the brave rays pierced the autumn foliage with fiery arrows. The chorus of trees cheered, swaying their branches from side to side and making the leaves dance in elegant spirals until they joined their brother and sister across the natural carpet of dancing flames. It certainly was a magnificent way to start the day.

'Look over there.' Grubbs followed Dervish's instruction and fixed his eyes on a birch, almost completely naked. Only two leaves still decorated its ancient frame, shaking in the wind side by side until one, unable or unwilling, to hold on any longer began its spiralling descent. As if unwilling to end their time together, there since the fresh buds of spring, the other leaf also let go and together the two waltzed around each other until they reached the ground, still side by side.

Grubbs didn't realize he was smiling but Dervish did, since he had been watching the other with an affection far beyond simple love.

'Grubbs?' The other turned to face him. His eyes were still flickering with the joy of the wonderful scene seen. 'How many days do I have left?' Grubbs understood Dervish was referring to his impromptu gift of youth.

'Three days.' Dervish seemed to consider this for a moment, swallowing another sip of coffee, leaving Grubbs to look at him and try to decipher his uncle's usually eccentric thoughts. But when a grin appeared on his lips, a grin which Grubbs could only associate with a shark, the warning bells tolled violently. However, it was too late to run away.

'In that case, let's not waste any more time.'

* * *

**Thank you for the read! XD I hope you enjoyed it! I was going to break this into chapters originally but then i decided to post it as a whole. Mainly because i was too lazy to break it up...XD**

**Please leave a review if u can. It only takes a second and nothing makes me happier than connecting with all of you brilliant readers out there. Thank you in advance!**

**HAVE A LOVELY DAY!~ X3**


End file.
